


Illumination

by Papi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Insanity, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papi/pseuds/Papi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac Markus has a rough life.<br/>Sam is insane.<br/>They hook up for some reason?<br/>( Me and my friend's OCs. Have fun. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

Mac Markus, a rather shaggy looking gentleman sat at the bell tower of a broken Alexandria.  
He heard the cries and moans of the doomed, and it killed him inside as he already nearly was finished. He bit his nails, looking to a loaded revolver on the floor near him as he held an old-fashioned rifle in his arms, the thing already ready to kill.  
Suddenly, he heard loud banging on the door downstairs, causing him to shake, grabbing the pistol with his right hand, readying it as he held a hand to his bearded face with the other.  
He was even more frightened as he heard a woman's voice, screaming for him to open the door or she'd die.  
Maybe she was already bitten? He thought as he trembled, going down the ladder ALREADY.. He was lonely, though. It was hard ever since his loyal, or so he thought boyfriend just flat out fucked a guy in their camp.   
Mac's life wasn't too splendid. He'd been through too much, an awful childhood, heroin.. And his heart crushed. He was at the door by then, unlocking it and opening it as he saw a horde of the dead, and a girl in front. She pushed him back, running in as she closed the door behind her, holding her back to it as she found the lock, locking it quickly. She then looked to Mac, pulling a gun out and aiming it in his face.  
Mac shook and maybe cried a little as he shuffled back on the floor. " Please.. ! " He pleaded, covering his eyes with his arm.  
He heard laughing, the girl laughing as he revealed his eyes to her once more.  
" There's no mag in it, shit-for-brains. " She laughed, dropping the pistol. " That's why I'm in here. " Mac sighed, chuckling as he realized this girl was fucking INSANE. She was maybe in her early twenties, and Mac was about 24 at the time. But who cares in the apocalypse, really? " I take it this is your humble abode? " She smiled still, creeping Mac out as he nodded. The girl had short, blonde hair and a cut up face. It seemed she saw some shit. Mac's long hair smelled like a dead animal as he was away from reality, a horrid reality as I must say, for a rather long time. " Well, show me around! " the girl said. Mac nodded, slowly climbing up the ladder, forgetting his revolver downstairs as he forgot he had it at all in all of the commotion. He had a rather shitty setup, a cot, a table and trash in a lot of places. His bag sat in the corner, containing something he didn't wanna think about. She looked around in disgust, almost wanting to laugh at the man, but she felt something like pity with her vicious senses. She didn't know why, so she kept quiet.  
Mac grabbed his rifle, scoping out the horde.  
" My name's Sam. What's yours? " The girl asked. Mac didn't look back at her, but he replied with a simple " Mac. "   
His eyes were focused on the horde as he didn't realize that the girl was behind him. She pulled him by the hair, pushing him forward as he felt a jolt in his body, supressing a scream as he dropped his rifle down to the street. She let go, as Mac fell to the floor. " GODAMNIT, WHAT THE FUCK? " Mac yelled at her. Sam only laughed, laughing so damn hard. Mac was fuming by then, his face red.

 

Mac didn't know why he let Sam stay with him for days. She just felt a bit .. Charming would be a bad word to say, but she's damn charming to Mac. Of course he got the rifle back, but it almost got them fucked by the undead. Mac thought about the past week as he smoked a cigarette at about 2 in the morning. Sam was dead asleep, and he heard the dead moan and the crickets chirp.

He didn't know what to do with that damn girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was chapter 1. Hope you folks enjoyed, I'll be back sometime soon for chapter two.  
> This is dedicated to Ellie.   
> I know this chapter was short, but I'll have longer chapters coming up soon, this is just my first piece, haha.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
